Power connectors made for high current usage are generally formed with two connector halves, each half being provided with housings having a cable clamp at one end and the electrical connection means, either male blades or female contacts, at the other. Various techniques are used to assemble the housings for these connectors and to retain the internal components in their proper positions, and the housings are made in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Generally, some kind of fastener is used which requires tools, sometimes special tools, to take the connector apart.
Whatever device is used should hold the components together firmly and resist inadvertent disassembly. However, it is desirable to be able to disassemble the connector housing in a relatively simple and quick manner so that the internal portions can be serviced whenever necessary.